Project Summary/Abstract The PMI Cohort Program (PMI-CP) will build a national research cohort of one million or more U.S. volunteers who are engaged as partners in a longitudinal effort to transform the understanding of factors contributing to individual health and disease. Per the Precision Medicine Initiative (PMI) Working Group Report (PMI-WGR) Recommendation 3.3: All individuals living in the U.S. should be able to volunteer for the PMI cohort. As a long-time proponent of patient-centered research, Vibrent understands that the Participant Technology Center (PTC) component of the PMI collaboration is mission critical. Participants must be engaged through internet enabled experiences and remain engaged. This proposal provides such an approach to Engage, Encourage, Motivate, Retain and Sustain a nationally representative Cohort. The proposal uses current technologies such as mobile phones, website and feature phones to achieve the objectives of the PMI Cohort Program as well as allow for evolving consumer technologies such as wireless sensors, wearables and evolving science that balance innovation with robustness and scalability. We are proposing an innovative and robust approach through an Engagement and Retention Triad Model. Participant engagement and empowerment are core values for the PMI-CP and our PTC approach would enable and promote partnership between participants and researchers using PCORI Engagement Principles. Our proposal will deploy an infrastructure supported by the three pillars ? Technology, Science and Support in order to engage, sustain and scale the cohort. Each pillar will continuously improve through a process of ?measure-learn-iterate?. This will enable adaptability and personalization to ensure long term success of the PMI program. Through participation in collaborative research projects and large-scale consortiums, our team has the expertise to provide stewardship through coherence, integration, and synergy across the four components of the PMI-CP (PTC, CC, HPO, biobank). We will provide the infrastructure for participant engagement and communication that will scale in depth and breadth.